wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Archeologia
thumb|Wprowadzenie do archeologii. Archeologia to profesja drugorzędna wprowadzona w dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. W odróżnieniu od innych, profesji tej można się nauczyć na poziomie 20, dlatego też nie jest ona dostępna dla graczy na koncie testowym. * Pozwala graczom na aktywne spędzanie wolnego czasu. * Skupia się na lokalizowaniu, kompletowaniu i odtwarzaniu artefaktów odkopanych przez Kataklizm. * Pozwala na interakcję ze znalezionymi artefaktami w podobny sposób, jak w przypadku innych profesji zbierackich. Możliwe jest jednoczesne śledzenie fragmentów artefaktów, jak i przedmiotów do tradycyjnych profesji zbierackich (np. ziół czy rudy). Zamiast namierzania pojedynczych źródeł, gracze otrzymują wskazanie regionów na mapie, na której pojawia się ikonka łopaty na widoku kontynentu lub zaznaczonego na czerwono regionu na mapie krainy. * Produkowane artefakty trafiają do plecaka oraz uzupełniają dziennik archeologiczny o nowe wpisy. * Dostarcza unikalne nagrody, takie jak zwierzaki, wierzchowce oraz inne "zabawki", jak również od czasu do czasu rzadkie lub epickie zbroje oraz broń. * Rozwija wiedzę graczy o świecie uzupełniając fragmenty fabuły oraz dokumentując historię świata sprzed Kataklizmu. Oficjalny opis thumb|Minimapa pokazująca"źródło" archeologiczne po jego odkryciu, ale przed przeszukaniem. Archeologowie przekopują świat - a nawet miejsca odleglejsze - w poszukiwaniu tajemniczych szczątków przeszłości. Ich wykopaliska odkrywają artefakty wszelkiego rodzaju, a wytrawny archeolog szuka zarówno przedmiotów codziennego użytku, jak i rzadkich oraz potężnych reliktów. Artefakty stanowią nieoceniony wkład w badanie historii świata, lecz niektórzy kolekcjonerzy wolą ich wartość w monecie. Po udokumentowaniu znaleziska w dzienniku, archeologowie mogą sprzedać pozyskane przedmioty handlarzom lub muzealnym kuratorom. Archeologia to profesja drugorzędna - każdy może nauczyć się badać i łączyć fragmenty z przeszłości, nie ważne, ile innych profesji opanował. Wszyscy archeologowie rozpoczynają badanie map Azeroth w poszukiwaniu obiecujących stref wykopaliskowych, a badanie tych miejsc przy pomocy odpowiednich narzędzi pozwoli odkryć lokalizację najcenniejszych historycznych fragmentów. Różne lokalizacje dostarczają różnych typów artefaktów - oraz innych nagród. Archeologowie, którzy poświęcą się swemu zawodowi, z czasem będą odkrywali coraz cenniejsze i rzadsze przedmioty, a ich wiedza o świecie będzie wzrastać wraz z rozwojem ich kolekcji. Opis Po wyuczeniu profesji archeologia gracz uzyskuje umiejętność . Istnieje piętnaście gałęzi archeologii, które gracze mogą badać, czternaście z nich związane jest z rasami z gry (trolle, orkowie odmianie z Outland oraz Draenoru , nocne elfy, krasnoludy, draenei, nerubianie, vrykule, tol'vir, pandareni, mogu, mantidzi, arakkoa, ogry) oraz jedna prezentująca świat naturalny - faunę oraz florę Azeroth. Dzięki umiejętności badania gracze pozyskują Fragmenty Archeologiczne różnych typów (np. ). Dzięki nim mogą odzyskiwać artefakty danego typu. Jak to działa? Archeologiczne strefy wykopaliskowe Po nauczeniu się profesji, na mapie kontynentu oraz minimapie krain pojawią się strefy wykopaliskowe. Zawsze na jednym kontynencie pojawiają się cztery strefy. Nie zmienią się, dopóki jedna strefa nie zostanie w całości wyeksploatowana (na kontynentach dodanych przed jest to 6 poszukiwań na każdą strefę). Strefy wykopaliskowe dostosowane są do poziomu postaci. Gracze nie będą mogli prowadzić poszukiwań w Outland, Northrend, krainach wprowadzonych w Cataclysm, Pandarii i Draenorze, zanim nie osiągną minimalnego poziomu dopuszczającego do wejścia do tej krainy. Stefy wykopaliskowe są związane z rasami. Przeważnie można je rozpoznać przez lokalizację oraz nazwę, a lokalizacje niektórych ras pojawiają się tylko na określonych kontynentach. Do używania niektórych stref wykopaliskowych potrzebny jest nie tylko określony poziom postaci, ale też poziom archeologii. Każda strefa jest przypisana do graczy, tzn. nie musza się oni ścigać, nawet jeśli prowadzą badania w tej samej strefie. Wykopaliska i fragmenty Aby przeszukać strefę wykopaliskową, należy użyć umiejętności . Wtedy pojawi się teodolit, wskazujący kierunek badań, który wygląda jak teleskom z błyskającą lampką. Kolor światła sygnalizuje odległość od znaleziska: czerwone oznacza, że wykopalisko jest daleko, żółty, że blisko, a zielony, gdy znalezisko znajduje się nie dalej niż 40 jardów od gracza. Dokładna odległość nie jest stała i zależy od wielkości strefy wykopaliskowej. Gdy gracz przeszuka znalezisko, zdobędzie kilka fragmentów właściwych dla danej rasy, może również znaleźć kluczowy kamień. W każdej strefie znaleźć można tylko fragmenty jednej rasy. Warto zwrócić uwagę, że znalezisko zniknie po jakimś czasie, jeśli nie zostanie przeszukane. Co więcej, jeśli gracz napotka trudności ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego miejsca, pojawi się ono na minimapie, podobnie jak zioła i minerały. Chociaż każda strefa wykopaliskowa zawiera sześć (lub dla Draenoru osiem) znalezisk, to tylko jedno źródło może być aktywne w tym samym czasie: gdy zostanie odnalezione, losowo pojawia się następne, dlatego przy odrobinie szczęścia można odnaleźć więcej niż jedno znalezisko w tym samym miejscu. Po odkryciu ostatniego znaleziska wyeksploatowana strefa wykopaliskowa znika, a nowa pojawia się gdzieś indziej na kontynencie. Istnieją dwie podstawowe strategie badania. Pierwsza opiera się na triangulacji poruszając się wokół zewnętrznych granic strefy wykopaliskowej. Jest ona jednak wysoce nieprecyzyjna, gdyż znalezisko może znajdować się gdziekolwiek w promieniu 75 stopni od wskaźnika kierunku. Im dalej od teodolitu, tym pole do przeszukiwania jest większe. Drugą strategią jest orientowanie, polegające na kierowaniu się w kierunku wskazanym przez wskaźnik kierunkowy i stopniowe dalsze poszukiwanie, by określić dokładną pozycję znaleziska. Warto również wykorzystywać wskazówki terenowe. Punkty, gdzie pojawiają się znaleziska, zostały wskazane przez twórców, nierzadko zlokalizowane są, by wykorzystać "estetykę terenu". Artefakty Po zebraniu kilkudziesięciu fragmentów danego rodzaju, można rozpocząć projekt badawczy. W tym samym czasie można pracować tylko nad jednym artefaktem z danej rasy. Po zebraniu określonej liczby fragmentów można kliknąć przycisk Solve, by złożyć artefakt. Warto nadmienić, iż przy okazji tworzenia artefaktów te fragmenty, które są nadliczbowe, nie są tracone, lecz przechodzą na następny projekt. W tym samym czasie można zgromadzić maksymalnie 200 fragmentów jednego typu. Najpopularniejsze artefakty są jakości . Zawierają one kawałek wiedzy, a same przedmioty można sprzedać z zyskiem. Łatwo jest przewidzieć cenę artefaktu po ilości fragmentów potrzebnych do jego złożenia. Niektóre artefakty są rzadkie, tworząc lub przedmioty. Wiele z nich to zabawki, jednak niektóre z nich są bronią lub elementami uzbrojenia. Te ostatnie są przywiązane do konta, jednak nie są one skalowalne, jak dziedzictwo. Takie artefakty można odkryć tylko raz jedną postacią. Archaeology_artifacts_inprogress.jpg|Strona projektów w dzienniku archeologicznym. Archaeology_project.jpg|Przykład projektu archeologicznego w trakcie realizacji. Archaeology_completed_artifacts.jpg|Dziennik archeologiczny odkrytych artefaktów. Poziomy thumb|Koncepcja dziennika archeologicznego. Archeologia używa tego samego schematu poziomów, co inne profesje drugorzędne. Gracze rozpoczynają z zerowym poziomem i zdobywają kolejne praktykując umiejętności archeologiczne, aż do poziomu 700. Na każdym poziomie gracze otrzymują jeden punkt za każde znalezisko, pięć punktów za ukończenie artefaktu o codziennej jakości oraz piętnaście za artefakt rzadkiej jakości. Przed aktualizacją 4.3.0 archeologowie na wyższym poziomie znajdywali większą liczbę fragmentów, jednak obecnie jest ona stała dla wszystkich i wynosi od pięciu do dziewięciu fragmentów w jednym znalezisku, czyli gracz może znaleźć maksymalnie 54 fragmenty w jednej strefie w Azeroth i Outland oraz 72 fragmenty w Draenorze. Na każdym poziomie archeologowie mogą natknąć się na kamienie kluczowe. Każdy z nich jest wart dwanaście fragmentów, gdy zostanie użyty podczas konstruowania artefaktu lub może zostać zachowany do użycia podczas codziennych zadań w instancjach poziomu 85. Większość artefaktów to przedmioty , kosztujące u handlarzy od do . Co jakiś czas pojawiają się projekty artefaktów lub . Większość z nich zawiera jedynie efekty kosmetyczne, lecz czasami gracze mogą znaleźć zwierzaki lub inne pożądane przedmioty. Za tworzenie artefaktów o jakości rzadkiej oraz epickiej należą się również tytuły: Assistant Professor za pierwszy zrekonstruowany przedmiot, Associate Professor za odkrycie 10-19 rzadkich artefaktów oraz Professor za rekonstrukcję co najmniej 20 rzadkich artefaktów. Tytuły te odpowiadają tytulaturze naukowej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Poziom archeologii limituje typy artefaktów, które gracze mogą odkryć. Rozpoczynają oni od poszukiwań artefaktów krasnoludzkich, nocnych elfów oraz trolli, jak również skamielin, takich jak muszle czy skamieniałe rośliny. Na wyższych poziomach gracze zyskują dostęp do artefaktów innych kultur, które zawierają większe pokłady wiedzy. Strony projektów o zbyt wysokim poziomie nie są dostępne dla graczy do czasu, aż osiągną oni wymagany poziom. Gdy go osiągną i dokonają znaleziska w strefie nowego typu, otworzy się odpowiednia sekcja w dzienniku badań. Nagrody Archaeology rewards |group1 = Dwarf |list1= |group2 = Fossil |list2= |group3 = Night Elf |list3= |group4 = Troll |list4= |group5 = Draenei |list5= |group6 = Orc |list6= |group7 = Vrykul |list7= |group8 = Nerubian |list8= |group9 = Tol'vir |list9= (pośrednio) |group10 = Pandaren |list10= |group11 = Mogu |list11= |group12 = Mantid |list12= |group13 = Arakkoa |list13= |group14 = Draenor Clans |list14= |group15 = Ogre |list15= }} Z archeologią powiązana jest również pokaźna liczba osiągnięć: Kategoria:Archaeology Kategoria:Profesje de:Archäologie en:Archaeology es:Arqueología fi:Archaeology it:Archaeology nl:Archaeology